Spider and Butterfly
by Mystery Dream
Summary: This is short story of Deidara x Tobi. I can't say much. Read and Enjoy. Another suck summary again.Sorry


**This is my first Deidara x Tobi story. If my story is not good enough, please forgive me. XD**

**Warning: OCness, lemon, unbeta-ed, spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes… * sweat dropped* **

**Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own Naruto.**

_Once upon a time, there was a big, cruel orange spider. He lived among beautiful flowers and made his web to catch insects that came to flowers. Whenever he caught insects, the spider played them before killing them or eating them. The spider thought that insects are just food, toys for fun… But one day the spider caught a caterpillar in his web .He didn't feel like eating an ugly caterpillar so he kept it to play._

'Deidara-sempai, walk quickly! Tobi is hungry now!' black haired boy shouted happily to his sempai who walked far behind him. He wore a mask that looked like lollipop, a pair of black groves, white loop trouser and red clouds in black cloak.  
'Tobi, shut up! Dango shop won't run away un!' the blond who was called Deidara-sempai replied angrily. He had a long blond hair which was tied into half ponytail. Half of his face was covered with a band of blond hair but one of his ocean color eyes can be still seen. Lips as red as rose petals are slightly part form panting and his milky skin was shimmering with thin layer of sweat. He wore the same clothes as him partner. If someone didn't recognize their cloak were belonged to famous criminal organization Akatsuki, someone would think that the blond boy must be a fallen angel.

'But Deidara-sempai, did you forget that we are belonged to Akatsuki? Everyone scare us. What will you do if dango shop owner run away?' Tobi said waving his arms beside him in a childish manner.

'I won't cry if you starve to death, un!' Deidara said with a pout on his face.

_Oh no.. not that pout. _Tobi said in his mind. He didn't know why his heart felt strange feeling whenever he saw Deidara's pout.

'Oi, Tobi, if you don't come quickly, I will leave you nothing to eat, un!' Deidara said running past Tobi.

'Deidara-sempai, you are cheating!' Tobi shouted as he running behind Deidara to catch up with him.

_Time's slowly past. The spider could not bring himself to hurt the _caterpillar_. He knew that the _caterpillar _would become a beautiful butterfly and would leave him. He knew that the butterfly _would_ never return his love but he thought that he would feel happy if butterfly felt happy. But inside, he silently wished to get butterfly's love._

'Tobi, what's wrong? You seem sad, un!' Deidara asked with a worried face.

'I am fine, Deidara. Don't worry about me.' Tobi replied with a monotone.

'Tobi, tell me now. What's wrong? You making me worried. Although you say not to worried, I can't…I just can't, un!' Deidara said with a blush on his face.

'Why you care, Deidara?' Tobi asked with monotone and took off his mask. 'Look at me, Deidara. I am not the childish Tobi you knew. I am Uchiha Madara of Uchiha clan, the clan you hate most!'

Deidara eyes were widened and filled with tears. And then he ran away on his clay bird.

_The caterpillar became a beautiful butterfly and left the spider. The spider felt like his heart is died along with butterfly's caterpillar live. He cried and cried till his eyes melt. But he knew that butterfly wouldn't come back to him. _

Two days later,

Tobi sat near the flowers looking at the sad spider. The spider cried since the butterfly left him. Tobi was crying too. Deidara was the first one he fell in love with all of his heart. Now he felt like his life end. He sat like a corpse near spider listening spider's cry.

'If you sit like that without moving, your body will grow roots, un!' Deidara said with a small smile on his face.

'Deidara, why did you come back?' Tobi asked with a shock.

'I came back because I love you, un!' Deidara said with a blush on his face.

'Even if I am Uchiha?' Tobi asked while pulling Deidara into his chest.

'Yes. I love you, un!' Deidara said with tear in his eyes.

'Don't cry, Deidara. From now on, I will protect you.' Tobi said hugging his lover tightly and kissed him with a long passionate kiss.

_The spider opened his eyes when he felt a small kiss on his lips. He saw his beautiful butterfly came back to him. The butterfly promised not to leave him again but to love him forever. The spider now knew that the butterfly will be forever his. And from now on, people who go there will see a butterfly and spider lover together._

_**END~**_


End file.
